Supposed To Be Gone
by TwilightSnowStar
Summary: When half the people in Forks are killed by an earthquake including Bella, Edward isn't the same, until the one person who was supposed to be gone, comes back.
1. The End of the World

**_Ok, here is the edited version. The first chapter. I'm deleting the original first chapter and posting this in it's place. Thanks to everyone who pushed me to get working on this. After all the chapters are done, the sequel! Everyone (especially me) should thank Isabel Hale, my wonderful Beta. She's good to talk to, I recommend it._**

**_Anyway, just read the chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 1

(EPOV)

Isabella Swan. That was one of the names on the casualty list. The moment I read that name, my 'life' stopped. How could my Bella be gone? It just wasn't possible. I had only been out hunting when a large earthquake hit Forks. Half of the people in Forks had died from either the crumbling buildings or the earthquake itself, including my Bella. I was her protector, and I had failed. My life, my love, my Bella was gone. Dead. Nothing could ever make me happy again.

(APOV)

We all watched as Edward lost himself. Without Bella he barely existed. Edward hunted alone and spent most of the time in his room listening to all the sad songs he owned. What surprised all of us was when he threw away half his music collection. He didn't listen to Linkin Park or even his favorite Debussy, all the songs that reminded him of Bella.

By now we had moved away from Forks to some tiny town in Canada so that Edward could be himself again. It didn't work. I couldn't believe that Bella was gone either. I would never hear her complain about me taking her shopping and spending money on her. I missed all of that. I had lost my best friend.

* * *

**_TwilightSnowStar_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any related trademarks, Stephenie Meyere does.

Thanks Syd!

Chapter 2

(EPOV)

It had been 50 years since that damned earthquake hit Forks. We were now in Snow Plains, Canada. Esme and Carlisle had made me go to the highschool here thinking that it might help. Nothing would ever help me. Nothing could bring back Bella. Now in the school here I had to endure all of those pitiful lustful thought about my family and me all over again.

The first godforsaken day of school arrived and after getting ready, I drove my family to school. As we all got out of my Volvo a group of girls passed by all staring at us. _Ooooh, now there is one hottie! Wonder if he has a girlfriend?_ That particular thought came from what seemed to be the group's blonde leader along with a picture from her head of her and myself walking hand-in-hand on a beach. I was absolutely disgusted. Bella my Bella was the only one for me. Anyone else was just a bunch of scenery. I tried firmly to show the girl that I wasn't interested when she came up to me to introduce herself as Cathy. Cathy was however in denial and continued to try to flirt with me until I almost had to push her away and walk to my first class History with Emmet to his Calculus.

"Dude, you ok?"_He looks really bad. I hope he makes it today, he hasn't been the same without Bella. _"I'm fine Emmet. I'll see you and the others after school." I just wanted to get this day over with and go home to my mindless existence. I left Emmet and walked to History all the while Cathy and her groupies trailed behind me giggling.

When I got to my class I didn't fail to notice that Cathy and her groupies were all seated in desks around me. As I waited for class to start Cathy slid her desk closer to mine and whispered, "Edward, do you want to do something this weekend? We could go to the movies or something." _Please say yes, please say yes._ Why couldn't she just understand that I wasn't interested? Lucky for me I had to go hunting this weekend. I couldn't tell Cathy that so instead, "Sorry can't family stuff." "Oh well ok maybe some other time." I just ignored her then.

Hallellujah! The teacher chose that moment to appear and Cathy just stopped to gossip with her friends around her. The teacher beckoned me over to just introduce me to the class who probably already know my name and address thanks to Cathy and how small this Canadian town is. I sat back down and got ready to start daydreaming during the class about Bella. Usually I do this having taken this course maybe about 7 times. Class was finally over 45 minutes later after the teacher prattled on and on about World War I.

My day went slowly by until I was finally able to go home and get away from this school. A week passed like this and then finally it was the weekend and I went hunting alone again. I needed to be solitary now. Just another of my curses that happened to me after I lost Bella.

When I got back home on Sunday Alice came up running to me to exclaim, "Edward, Edward while you were gone I had a vision. It was really confusing, I only saw a bright light and then nothing." I sifted through Alice's mind and saw her vision just as she described it. "I don't know what it means Alice but I kinda gotta go to my room now." _Again, he just goes to his room and listens to those depressing songs of his. _I just ignored this and went up to my room to listen to my music and dread the following week of school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyer does.

(EPOV)

When it was time to go school on Monday I just got in my Volvo since Rosalie was taking everyone in her convertible today and sped off. When I arrived at the school Cathy and her bunch of groupies surrounded me and I almost had to push them away to get to History.

After History I headed towards my second class French. Before I got there Jasper pulled me over to him with "Come with me. I have to ask you something." As I followed him he sent me his thoughts. _There's a new group of kids. I heard a few boys talking about them when I walked by them. I need to know about them in case I get thirsty. Can you tell me what one of them are thinking. If they're just some petty shallow children I think I can resist better. _I wanted to help Jasper so I searched with my mind for descriptions of the humans so I could find them. I immediately settled on a boy named Kevin who according to him had talked to one of the new group's girls. The picture in his mind of her stunned me. This couldn't happen! But it did, for in his mind I saw a picture of my beautiful angel. My Bella. I felt my jaw drop in shock to see my angel's radiant beauty fill me once again. I felt a feeling that I hadn't felt for years, happiness. Jasper of course noticed my reactions and asked, "What, are they evil or something?" I just shook my head, "It's Bella." "Edward, Bella's dead. I know you love her but you have to move on man." _He's finally lost it, gone crazy from grief and from a girl that vaguely looks like Bella. _

I didn't care what Jasper said, that was my Bella.Now that I concentrated on it I could smell her. I could smell Bella's flowery fragrance of freesia and lilac. "Jasper don't you smell it? I can smell Bella from here." After a pause of about five seconds, "You're right. I would know that smell anywhere. How could she be here though, she's supposed to be dead." I didn't even answer Jasper, I just pushed my way through a couple of sophomores towards the only person that could bring me out of this Hell. I searched all the minds I could trying to find where she was. I didn't find anything until I heard some jock think how hot she was as she walked past him from the gym. I wanted to rip him apart, Bella was much more than hot, she was the most beautiful person on earth. I still am haunted by the memory of those eyes that saw right into me, the memory still made my knees weak.

Just as I turned a corner, there she was. She was more beautiful than I remembered with her dark brown almost black hair and her porcelain skin. She still had her back to me so I couldn't see her face. This had to be Bella she looks like her and she smells like her, but how could I be sure? She should be dead, but how I wanted this to be her. If it wasn't her I don't think I could've taken that. I remember the time when I thought I smelled Bella, I almost tore apart the mall looking for her only to find that it was a flower shop. That was one of the worst times, my heart had lifted only to go crashing down.

Suddenly, she turned and I lost myself in those eyes that I had missed for half a century.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

(BPOV)

Edward. That was my only thought as I gazed at his angelic face. He looked the same as ever, the same too perfect to be real Edward. He gazed at me in shock, probably as much shock as I was looking at him with. He had a reason to be even more shocked than me though, I had come back from the dead. Finally, he took a step towards me and I took a step towards him and another until I was right in front of him. He just gazed at me with his dark topaz eyes that were filled with only one emotion, love. I guess my eyes probably looked the same. Then, he said one word, the one word that was like my salvation from this Hell on earth that was my life, "Bella."

(EPOV)

I couldn't believe it, my angel, my love was back. My head wasn't sure if this really was Bella, I mean she was supposed to be dead. My heart knew this was her. This was my Bella. All doubts I had were put to rest immediately once she said the word that saved me from this mindless existence, "Edward."

Now I knew for sure, it was her. It had to be her, how else would she have known my name? Suddenly, I was aware that her skin was a lot paler than it had been when I first met her and that she should be dead now or if she was still alive she'd be 57.

My Bella was a vampire. I could spend all of eternity with her. I was so stupid for not changing her when she asked for it. I had gone through 50 years of Hell without Bella, eternity would have been undescribable. I was so happy but I had so many questions for her, like, who had done this, although I was grateful I felt angry that anyone put her through the kind of pain that comes with being turned into a vampire. Why did anyone try to turn her anyway? If someone had tried to make a meal out of my Bella I would hunt them down and tear them apart.

Suddenly, Bella ran away. She just ran away at almost-vampire speed and didn't even look back. Why did she do that? Does she hate me for not changing her? I couldn't blame her but it couldn't have been that, could it? Maybe she doesn't love me anymore. I think I would actually die if she didn't love me anymore. I sure as anything loved her more than anything. What could it be? Then I remembered something, Bella was a vampire but her eyes were the same lovely dark brown. They should be black, topaz, or burgundy-ish. My Bella was probably the most confusing creature on this earth and I just loved her more for it.

The bell rang then, I had completely forgot that I was still in school. If I didn't move soon I would be late to French and who knows, maybe Bella would be in my class. I grinned at the thought of sitting close to her for an hour. So I headed off to French with more enthusiasm than ever. When I got there Cathy and her groupies were there as usual ogling and giggling at me. Couldn't they understand that I didn't like them? Cathy and her group just didn't compare to the incarnation of true beauty that was Bella. Bella. Oh God, how I missed her even after seeing her 5 minutes before. Now that I knew she existed I was actually happy, and anxious to see her again and find out why she ran. I wasn't going to let Bella slip through my fingers again, I knew what would happen to me if she did, I would just cease to exist. My Bella was the only one on this earth that could save me like that or utterly destroy me like that.

(BPOV)

How could I have run from him like that? How could I run from my angel who might not even truly love me anymore. Maybe Edward had found someone else, someone who could compare to his talents and his utter perfection better than I could. All I know is that it almost killed me to run from him like that. But I knew that I had done the right thing by running. But if what I did was so right then how come I feel like my heart just go ripped out. But I also knew that if I didn't get away from him then _they_ would find out about him. If _they_ found out about him and what he was to me something bad was sure to happen. I don't know what I'd do if _they_ hurt any of the Cullens even Rosalie. I can't just leave school or _they _would know something strange was going on. No, I couldn't run. I'd have to just ignore Edward all day and the entire time I was here, just act like I'm not interested. That would probably be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do but I would have to if I wanted them all to be safe. Hopefully _they'll _just think that Edward is just another student who has a crush on me. It would probably be pretty obvious that Edward and the rest of the Cullens are vampires but _they _won't mingle with them just because of their eyes and how _they_ would be able to tell that those wonderful and amazing people were animal drinkers. I just hope that Edward won't even want to talk to me when I'll be forced to treat him like I don't care about him at all. If he did I don't know if I'll be able to take it any longer. Oh Edward, I remember when you said that you love the most because if it means keeping me safe then you'd stay away. You said I'd never have to make that decision, how wrong you were. I then walked into my second period class, French.

(EPOV)

Just before the teacher walked in, a hush fell over the class who normally was talking until the very minute that the teacher came in.

I looked up only to see that goddess walking among mortals. Bella. Oh look at that, the new girl is the one to catch Edward's attention. Figures, he only cares that she is gorgeous, I bet she's really stupid and she's really mean too. That particular thought came from, guess who, Cathy who was looking at my Bella angrily. How dare she even think that about Bella. Bella was much more than just gorgeous, she was one of the smartest people I have ever known, and she would have to be the most caring person on the face of the earth to fall in love with a vampire.

Bella wouldn't even look at me, she just sat as far from me as was possible and waited for class to start. Try as I might, I couldn't stop myself from listening to what the other people in the room were saying about her. It was hard to just stay in my seat between how the boys were thinking about how good she looked and how the girls thought some extremely rude and mean things about her.

Finally, the teacher came into the class room to my joy, and started introducing the new girl as Isabella Lunane. Lunane, so that was her new name now. Class was incredibly hard to go through since Bella wouldn't even look at me for the entire hour. When class finally did end she rushed from the room that reminded me of how I used to run from her. Well, not anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any related trademarks of Twilight, but Stephenie Meyer does.

If you all really want me to update I will, but if I'm doing anything wrong please tell me. Thanks!

Chapter 5

(EPOV)

Bella avoided me for the rest of the day even though we had two more classes together. I wanted desperately to talk to her, ask her why she was avoiding me, how she became a vampire, and, most important of all, if she still loved me. God how I loved her still, love was too weak a feeling to how much I need her. If only she would talk to me, I know we could work this out.

During the entire day of school I had to deal with boys thinking thoughts about her. Lustful thoughts, that I wanted to rip out their throats for. Bella was too good for anyone, even me. I still wonder how a creature as beautiful and wonderful as Bella could ever fall for someone like me. What made matters worst was that I didn't know if she liked any of the boys here, there was a slim chance of it but I had no idea of anything that could be going on in her head. If she didn't love me anymore then does she have someone else? I could never love any other person but Bella, however, if she had found someone else that was more of an equal to her than I ever could be, I would let her go to make her happy, it might kill me in the process but I would do it.

Another thing I had to ponder over during class was why Bella's eyes didn't change color, I loved them that way but I still had to wonder, why? Maybe that was Bella's power or at least one of her powers. It makes sense that Bella's eyes would stay the same since that was probably her most important and beautiful feature.

I still had to tell everyone else that Bella was a vampire and was here, Jasper might have already told Alice but the rest of them needed to know. I know that they all kind of missed her even Rosalie although Alice was probably hit the hardest because Bella was like Alice's second sister.

By this time I was walking to lunch. By the time I got there I saw that Alice was already sitting at a table with everyone else. From the looks of it, Jasper had already told them all that he knew. All of their thought hit me the second that I walked in. _Where is she? Bella's back! Did she remember us? Why didn't I get a vision? _They were all almost as excited and impatient as me. I walked over to our table and sat down next to Emmet who was waiting impatiently for Bella whom he had started to think of as a little sister. Just then, she walked in.

(BPOV)

To have to ignore Edward that entire class and for the rest of the classes that I had with him was torture, pure and utter torture. I had to restrain myself from staring and ogling at my angel. I didn't know if he even loved me anymore but I still sheltered a hope that he did. I wanted him to still love me but if he did, he would probably be in more danger than he ever had been in before. I couldn't talk to him because my 'family', _they, _would find out if I did and they would hurt him if I even showed that I loved him which probably would be obvious if I so much as uttered a word to him. I couldn't sneak away to talk to him because they, my family, were always watching me and making sure that I was a good little prisoner. How I hated them and wanted to leave them but they wouldn't let me.

How I miss the Cullens now, sisterly Alice, my big brother-like Emmet, the cautious but always a good friend Jasper, model-like Rosalie, motherly Esme, fatherly Carlisle, and of course my love, my angel, my Edward, who might not even love me anymore. I couldn't blame him, I hadn't seen him for 50 years and now I treat him like he isn't even there. That thought brought back the memory that I was trying so hard not to engulf me for so long. Finally that memory of that terrible day came back to me.

Flashback

50 years ago-

Edward had gone hunting so had everyone else in his family. It was a Saturday and I was extremely bored and lonely. I had already gone through all my books to find something to read but I didn't want to read any of them. It was a cloudy day and not too rainy so I thought that I might as well go down to Port Angeles maybe to get some new books or something.

I left a note for Charlie who was out fishing again! I climbed into my truck already dreading the long ride and what that will cost me in gas but I had to go somewhere. It took me an hour and a half to get to Port Angeles, which wasn't very crowded thankfully. I headed over to the book store that I had passed by earlier, hopefully they would have a better selection than last time.

To get to the bookstore I had to pass through a less occupied part of town. Since it was raining I didn't think anyone like those men that had tried to hurt me that first time here were out. Who would be out in this condition. There still weren't many people out on the streets though.

I was almost at the bookstore when there was a couple of guys walking on the same side walk as me but headed in the opposite direction. I moved over to let them pass when all of a sudden one of the guys looked up at me and to my horror I saw a pair of eyes that I hoped I would never have to see again, burgundy orbs. That was the last thing I saw before the guy bit me in my neck. After a few moments he released my neck and told me, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

I had already started to feel the pain, the fire in my body that I never wanted to feel again. Right before I lost consciousness, I heard the guy that bit me tell his friend, "Riley will be very pleased." Then, I felt myself being picked up and ran with somewhere.

Then, everything went black.

By the time I woke up, I was laying on a bed in a blue room. Next to me on a couch sat four vampires looking at me. I still felt like I was being burned and just as one of the vampires walked towards me I returned to the blackness.

-End of Flashback

I promised myself that I wouldn't think about that day again, but it was too much, seeing Edward again. It was time for Lunch now and I was almost at the cafeteria by now. I walked in the door only to see the Cullens at their table staring at me. How I wanted to be sitting with them just then but I couldn't. I spotted _their _table and I knew that that waswhere my fate lay now. Not where I wanted to be with the Cullens but with _them _in my own personal version of Hell. Funny, I can't die and go to either Heaven or Hell but Hell had followed me here.

I promised myself that I wouldn't think about that day again, but it was too much, seeing Edward again. It was time for Lunch now and I was almost at the cafeteria by now. I walked in the door only to see the Cullens at their table staring at me. How I wanted to be sitting with them just then but I couldn't. I spotted table and I knew that that waswhere my fate lay now. Not where I wanted to be with the Cullens but with in my own personal version of Hell. Funny, I can't die and go to either Heaven or Hell but Hell had followed me here.

I then just walked over to the table towards those that I hated and away from the ones that I loved.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any related characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

_Thanks to everyone that has helped me. A&J, Libby, and Syd. Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without you. _

_If my next few chapters are a bit slow to come, I'm sorry. _

_This is my longest chapter yet! 2 and a half pages, yay!_

_Well here you go!_

Chapter 6

(EPOV)

When Bella walked through that door it was amazing how much I realized that I missed her after only an hour! This had to be my soul mate if I missed her already after only an hour. I don't know how I survived 50 years without my Bella.

Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie all just stared at her in disbelief that she was a vampire and still existed. All of their thought were the same though. _I can't believe it, Bella's back. _They all seemed happy that now they were sure Bella was a vampire and here in this tiny Canadian town. None of them however were more happy than I that Bella was here with us.

I wanted to motion for Bella to sit with us, but before I had a chance, she walked over to the other side of the cafeteria where she sat down with a bunch of other people. When I looked closer I realized that they were all vampires because one of them turned around for some reason and there on his face were two dark purple orbs, the color of dried blood. This must have been the family that Bella lives with and were the new students that Jasper was talking about. For some reason Bella looked miserable when she sat down next to a tall athletic-looking girl with red hair. The rest of them consisted of another girl with silvery-blonde hair that was almost as small as Alice, a muscular- looking tall boy with straight black hair that went down almost to his chin, and finally another boy with black hair and that looked like the leader. I hated the leader boy, he was looking at Bella intently for some reason with what I thought looked like lust. No one looked at my Bella that way! I tried to go into his mind but I was blocked! All of them were actually blocked! This was different than Bella's mind where it just seemed like she wasn't there, but with these people I could tell that they were there but that there was like a wall. This made me wonder even more what Bella was doing with these vampires.

(ROPV) -Rosalie

We all couldn't believe it. Bella wasn't gone! I actually missed her for some reason, I was actually looking forward to seeing her. The second she walked into the cafeteria I was amazed. Bella was even more beautiful than me! She was pretty before but now she was just gorgeous. Oddly enough, I was ok with that. She seemed more like a sister than ever now and I didn't mind that she was prettier than me. There had to be something wrong with me.

Suddenly, Bella turned and walked over to a table with four other vampires, human-blood drinkers from the looks of it. There were two girls, one a sporty-looking tall red head and the other a girl with long blonde hair that was almost as small as Alice. There were two boys, one an extremely tall one that was almost as muscular as my Emmet with longer than average black hair and the other a tall boy but not as tall as the other one looked like the leader of the group. He also had black hair but it was not as straight as the other one's, more messy. He had an Edward-type build and I could tell Edward hated him. Probably because he was staring at Bella with something in his eyes that I had seen many men look at me with, lust. Edward was getting jealous. From what I could tell, Bella was the most beautiful person at the table but the leader was a close second. He seemed almost as handsome as Edward, which probably didn't make Edward feel any better. This was going to be a long day, waiting for our questions to be answered. It didn't look like Bella was going to be the one to answer them though, she wouldn't even look at us for the whole Lunch period. What happened to her? What had happened to Bella?

* * *

(EPOV)

Lunch ended soon, but to me it seemed to take years because Bella wouldn't even look at me. When Lunch finally ended I threw away my untouched food and tried to find Bella. Bella however had already left. Great! I won't be able to talk to her alone if she won't even stay in one place for longer than a few seconds.

Since Bella wasn't anywhere to be seen I headed out to my next class, Calculus, which Cathy thankfully didn't have. I wondered if Bella had Calculus with me, it would make the next hour a bit more bearable. When I walked in, instead of Bella, there sat the tall black haired boy that was at Bella's table. Good, that gave me time to try to crack into his mind and find out what Bella was doing with them. I'd rather hear my questions answered by Bella but this guy's thoughts would have to do.

When the teacher came into the classroom he introduced the new vampire as Shaun Lunane. All through the lesson I tried to break into Shaun's mind. I still got a stone wall and by the time class was over I had a headache starting.

I was getting ready to leave and rush out of the room when before I could, I thought I heard Shaun say something. It seemed so quiet that I thought I might have been imagining it but there was no mistaking the hate in his dark purple eyes as he said, "Filthy animal blood drinker. You are not fit to even be in her presence."

Then as quickly as he said it, he was gone and I was left in a daze. It was obvious how he knew that I drank animal blood because of my yellow eyes in contrast to his dark purple eyes, but what did he have against animal blood drinkers? Many human drinkers were impressed at how our family could stay in one place for a much longer time than they could thanks to our drinking animal's blood, some even thought that it was admirable. But what did Shaun mean by her?

Then it hit me, Bella. Shaun was part of her 'family' and it was obvious that I loved her, I had been staring at her at every chance I could. Did this mean that my Bella drank from humans? Bella, my Bella, murdered? The idea was inconceivable to me, she was too pure, too caring.

Her eyes, how could he tell that she hunted humans? Her eyes stayed the dark rich brown that they were in humanity, no one could tell what she drank from without her either telling them or her eyes. I prayed to God that Shaun was lying. He had to be lying .

* * *

(BPOV)

After Lunch I ran out on Edward, again! I hated doing that to him but if he even went up to talk to me Riley would probably start a fight then and there. Edward probably thinks I hate him now. If only he knew the truth. If only he knew that I'm just trying to save him from my so called 'family'. Every day that I go through in my 'prison', it seems to grow darker and all of a sudden Edward appears and its like my world is brighter. If only I could explain to him everything.

(EPOV)

Gym, my last class of the day was finally over. If I hurried and changed, maybe I could get a chance to talk to Bella before she can rush away. With that thought I rushed out of the locker rooms and into the main hallway.

There she was, the incarnation of pure beauty, my Bella, walked right towards me with her head to the ground. My perfect chance. I stopped right in front of her and she looked up with a surprised expression at me. She might run again, I had to make this quick.

"Bella, what's going on?"

She just stared at me with those deep eyes. I knew that if she could cry she would be sobbing at this point. I wanted so much to comfort her, to hold her and never have to give her up. But I couldn't do that, she still had to answer my questions and most important of all, did she still love me as much as I loved her?

She looked so scared right then, almost like she wanted to run away again. Before she could, I just had to ask her that question that could either kill me forever or save me from this eternal Hell. "Bella, do you still love me?"

"Edward, I...I...," she stuttered.

I had to know, "Bella, please, do you still love me?" My poor Bella, she looked like she was in pain, a pain that looked much worse than death.

"Edward," she managed to whisper so that only I could hear her, "I'm..I'm betrothed."

That final word left me stunned as she ran away.

* * *

_If you want to find out why, how, and when Bella got betrothed, REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any related characters, but Stephenie Meyer does._

* * *

Chapter 7

(BPOV)

I was dying. I had to tell Edward that I was engaged otherwise he would come after me and that would put him and all the other Cullens in danger. Why did I have to put Edward through all that pain?

I walked slowly out to the car that my 'family' was waiting in. I hated them even more now, now that I had to hurt Edward because of them. It was because of them that I was engaged, engaged to the very monster that kept me trapped here. I would just have to face it, Riley, would be the one that I would have to spend forever with. Riley would be the one that I would have to marry in 2 weeks. When I got into the car, I saw Alexa look at me worriedly. Alexa, the tall red-head, was the only one out of all the Lunanes that was semi-decent.

Riley was driving today. He was the leader of the Lunane coven and was my husband-to-be. If only Riley wasn't searching for a bride, if only Shaun hadn't seen me that day in Port Angeles and think that I would be good for Riley. If only I didn't have to marry the creature that was obsessed with me, if only I hadn't had to cause Edward so much pain.

* * *

(RPOV)- Riley (AN: If you guys don't get him and he is pretty vague sorry but I don't want to let too much out!)

Bella. MY Bella. I still couldn't believe that my bride was to be Bella. Sure, she didn't really like it now but hey I have all of eternity! Bella will be mine, Bella is mine.

Before Bella got into the car, Shaun told me that some boy was staring at her in class today. According to Shaun this wasn't an ordinary boy, oh no, this was a vampire. However, from his eyes, Shaun could tell that this vampire was an animal drinker. Disgusting! Those vile ones who strayed from the old ways. Eventually they would pay for breaking sacred tradition, but for now we would simply have to stay away from them, easy, for they aren't hard to spot with their filthy golden eyes, so unlike our noble burgundy ones. The only exception to this rule was Bella, Bella of course was special. When she was changed her eyes stayed those deep brown. Even when she hunted humans they stayed their color.

Back to the more pressing matter of this animal drinker who was looking at Bella. He could never have a chance with her. She is a human drinker and he drinks from lowly animals, not to mention Bella is mine! I'll just have to deal with this one soon.

* * *

(EPOV)

She ran away. Just ran away and never looked back. I was still stunned, Bella was betrothed. She was going to always be there for, not me, someone else. She belonged with someone else. I thought it had hurt when she wasn't there for 50 years when I thought she was dead. Then, I knew at least that she had loved me. Now, she's alive but she doesn't love me anymore, that hurt much worse. Who could she be betrothed too? Probably someone that could make her very happy and someone who rivaled with her beauty more than I ever could.

Well, I couldn't just ride home like this, I would have to tell Alice that I'd run home today.

And so I ran home. I told Alice and she just looked at me worriedly before agreeing. I would have to tell them that Bella was engaged. They all would be shocked and maybe even a little sad. They always thought that she would be the one for me, so had I. I still know that I could never love anyone but Bella, it was just physically impossible.

I had hoped that running would get my mind off of these thoughts, boy was I wrong. I couldn't go home like this, I didn't even want to. I just wanted to walk in the forest a bit and try to clear my cloudy head. I still couldn't believe that Bella was betrothed.

I started running again. I didn't stop til I heard a noise. That noise I knew very well was a vampire hunting. I tried to get closer without letting the other vampire notice me, many vampires were territorial. As I stepped close enough to see what was going on in the clearing and yet far enough away to be able to not be seen, I saw Bella. BELLA. She was drinking from a large deer she had found. When she was finished she moved it away and sat down on a boulder in the middle of the clearing with a sigh. She just sat there and to my amazement, the once cloudy day turned sunny, just around Bella in a perfect circle of light. So this was her power. Bella could manipulate the clouds I guess. It made sense. She always needed the sun and now she could have the sun any time she wanted.

With the sunlight Bella's skin started to sparkle. Indeed, this was the most beautiful creature on this earth. I would have been content to just stand there and stare at Bella as she sat on the boulder, but she suddenly pulled a book out. The title on the book was _Pride and Prejudice_. I knew for a fact that that was Bella's favorite book. Suddenly, I remembered that I had bought that book for her on her birthday. She still kept it. Did that mean that she still loved me or that she still loved the book? Either way it gave me hope.

(BPOV)

I needed to get away from Riley and the rest of them, I was also thirsty. I had decided to go into the forest with _Pride and Prejudice_, my favorite book. I remember when Edward had gotten me it for my birthday. I was so happy, now, that is probably all I'll ever have of him, memories.

I told my 'family' that I wanted to go hunting. Like always, Riley offered to go with me and like always I said no. He knew that I couldn't escape because of Shaun's ability to set invisible borders to certain vampires. I could only go away from Shaun for five miles until I felt an invisible wall that wouldn't let me through. That was one of the reasons why I couldn't escape from this nightmare.

If the Lunanes knew that I hunted animals he would probably be mad and force me to change to humans. Because of my eyes that had stayed the same as they were when I was a human, I could hunt animals and they would never know. They all probably thought that I just picked up on a stray hiker. They would never guess that I didn't follow the ancient Lunane tradition, that I didn't hunt humans. I could never drink from a human because of Edward. I had wanted to do something that had reminded me of him and hunt animals.

I had just finished my deer and brought out the sun when I started _Pride and Prejudice_. I felt myself start to give way to the story and into the book where human's only love problem was that their family had little money. It was so simple in that world that I almost laughed at how complicated my love life was.

Suddenly, he appeared. Edward came out of the trees to the left of me and stood right in front of me.

* * *

_Sorry if this didn't answer all of your questions. I'm working on getting the answers out at a good place. Please, review and I'll try to get Chapter 8 out quicker. Sorry if I'm wasting time and rambling on, tell me if I am and I'll either stop the story or fix the problem._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other related trademarks, but Stephenie Meyer does!_

_Well, I tried so hope you like it!_

Chapter 8

(EPOV)

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to talk to her, had to understand how this had happened. When I came walking out the only thing that she said was, "Edward?"

"Bella, what do you mean you're betrothed? Please, if you really love him I'll leave forever from your life but please tell me what's going on."

She just stood there and didn't even look straight at me. It was like she was fighting some kind of battle inside herself, a battle for me.

Finally, she patted the spot on the boulder next to her with a, "Edward, this could take awhile." I was just happy that she was finally going to talk to me and explain everything.

"Edward, the day you left to go hunting, I decided to try to find some books in Port Angeles. I never really got a chance to the first time and I tried to find the bookstore." "Why did you go to Port Angeles alone? Didn't you remember what happened last time?" I was so mad. How could she have gone to Port Angeles ALONE? Did she have a death wish then? Wait, of course she did, she wanted me to change her. I should have done it then. Before I could say anything else she just calmly replied to my angry outburst, "Edward it was raining and freezing cold. What kind of killer stays out in the freezing rain? Sorry, _human_ killer. Anyway, I was trying to find that damn bookstore when two people walked past me. I didn't notice until it was too late that these two were vampires." The memories of her encounter seemed to hurt her. It looked like she was suffering but she kept going.

"Those vampires were Lee and Shaun Lunane. You have already met Shaun I guess, I thought I saw to going to his class. Lee was 30 when he was changed so he acts like our 'father'. Shaun, however, was the one who changed me." So, Shaun, that one who had called me 'filth' was the one who changed Bella. I was almost jealous that he got to do it. But there was of course that incredible question that haunted my thoughts now. The question that was only 2nd in importance to the all mighty if Bella still loved me.

"Why? Why did he change you? Why didn't he just drink from you?" I internally flinched at my word choice. How could I be so insensitive? She just went on.

"Edward, even though Lee acted like the 'father' to the humans, Riley, the other boy at lunch, is the real leader of the Lunane Coven. Riley was changed when he was about 18. It was so long ago that we including him have no idea when or even when he was from. For all we know he could have been around at the start of time as we know it. Remember when Laurent said about James being so strong and so ruthless? Well, Riley is like five times that. Edward, Shaun bit me because Riley was looking for a bride. Being the leader of the Lunane Coven, he ordered everyone to search for the perfect bride for him. They searched for 100 years and every girl they thought was suitable and brought to him, he would just refuse them and drink from them. Apparently, none were pretty enough. Then for some reason, Lee and Shaun were in Port Angeles that same day that I was there. For some reason, Shaun thought that I would be the perfect bride. He thought that so much that he bit me right there instead of bringing me to Riley to see if I passed his inspection." I couldn't believe it, I could imagine the scene in my mind as if I had witnessed it myself. I saw Bella walking by Lee and Shaun and being attacked by Shaun. I swear, I was ready to kill Shaun right then.

"When I woke up from the transformation, I was in the Lunane Mansion. According to my 'sister', Morgan, the blond one, Riley approved of me as his bride. Right after Morgan had told me all this Riley came in. He just sat there and stared at me for God knows how long. Finally, he left not before saying, 'Welcome to your new life.'"

I was amazed. That one that looked like the leader in the cafeteria was the one that Bella was going to marry. She still apparently had more to her story so I just let her keep talking.

"I got up then. I was introduced then to my other 'sister' Alexa. She started telling me the Lunane history. She said that they the Lunanes were an ancient coven of human drinkers. It had started from Riley who got more and more vampires together who shared his views on the world and would submit to him. They had been existing for centuries and had never strayed from the 'old ways' as they call it. They despise all animal drinkers and anyone who thinks of humans as more than cattle or in Riley's case potential brides. I wanted so badly to run from there and to never have to belong to Riley but when the leader wants something he gets it. Unfortunately, Riley wanted me. I couldn't leave. I had first tried to ask to be let go, they wouldn't let me. Next time, I tried to escape when everyone except Shaun was out hunting. Shaun had actually placed borders on where I could go and couldn't go, that was his power. I could only leave Shaun for 5 miles and then it was like a wall that wouldn't let me get through. When Shaun found out that I had left he found me and gave me this little piece of information. I admitted defeat, I couldn't escape and the powerful leader wanted me for a bride. How could I escape? I would be forced to marry Riley. I hunted animals alone so they wouldn't know that I drank 'impure' blood and always gave everyone the cold shoulder. I wasn't supposed to be married to Riley til there was an eclipse of Mars. This was a very special eclipse and happened every 100 years, this was when human drinkers were most powerful and Riley loved the 'old ways' and customs so much that he decided that would be our wedding date. And Edward, the eclipse is in two weeks. Please, I may be living in a nightmare but don't let yourself slip into this. He will kill you if he finds out about us. Forget me and just move on." With that last sentence, she kissed me soft and quickly and then she was gone.

* * *

_Sorry if this wasn't the best chapter. Tell me what was bad please help!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any related trademarks, but Stephenie Meyer does._

* * *

Chapter 10

(EPOV)

So that was it. My Bella was being forced to marry this Riley. I know that she told me to forget her and just move on but how was that possible? I could never forget her. I know that she also told me to stay away but that was impossible too. I only had two weeks to stop this wedding and I would. No matter what happened I would get Bella and destroy Riley.

* * *

_So this is where Supposed To Be Gone ends. Yep, thats right, Supposed To Be Gone is finished. I will be writing a sequel of course but you will just have to wait for that. I love cliffhangers.Muahahahaha!_


End file.
